erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
The Four Horsemen of Apocalypse – Pestilence - Part 2
(This is just a basic outline of the game, there are no notes on the specific outcomes during the game. Sorry.) Story Scene 1 • The group is in the midst of fierce skirmish with some orcs, they are surrounded and the tide of battle is quickly going against them. • Suddenly time slows and stops. Ambient light turns dark blue and you feel yourselves become weightless, rising up beyond the battle above the clouds. • A great phoenix appears before the group as a firey apparition. • "Behold mortals, for I am Ryfar sixth born of this name and I bring grave tidings. As you make your stand against Graz'zt, the Empire of Gras-Loond is mobilising its troops and preparing to sail to Tsar-Loond and go to war against his army. I fear that this may be a ruse of Graz'zts and his true plans is to distract the world from something far more insidious. Even now across the world, beings have been appearing claiming to be heralds/avatars of the four horsemen of apocalypse. They seek 5 legendary weapon artefacts to awaken Ashkorssa . I have learned the location of one such artefact in the wastes of Tiel-Lund , where an ancient temple to Apollyon (pestilence) has lain for centuries hidden beneath the sands. I task you to investigate and retrieve the artefact."'' '' '' '' Scene 2 • Suddenly, The group find themselves in a vast arid plain. • Ahead of them, some 500ft away is a large rocky cairn. • It is 100ft high and squarish in shape, with the sids of the base at about 100ftx100ft. • Pyramid like it tapers to a 50ftx50ft wide top. • Approaching the site Perception DC 15 hear a strange buzz/hum, see a strange cloud pouring out of the cairn. • Apocalyptic Plague Bearing locust Swarm (CR7)' ' • after combat find yourselves standing next to the cairn. Scene 3 • at first there does not seem to be any obvious way in, Perception DC 20/Survival DC 15 find/follow tracks that lead into a wall. It is clear that a large boulder that has been placed in front of the entrance. • Next to it is an opening big enough for a small animal to move through easily. Med + characters will need to use escape artist. • On the other side of the opening is a pulley system designed to lift the large boulder. • When all the group can enter there is a steep stairway leading up. Low-light conditions, from the entrance and light coming down from the other end. • Enter into a large chamber, dozens of small cracks in the ceiling provide low-light conditions • the room is 45ftLx45ftWx20ftH • Six stone pillars surrounding an altar in the centre • on the alter is the following inscription translated from abyssal: • “''My family is blood, coal and ash'' '' • ''We are the end/ I am the beginning • What colour is my horse?”'' '' '' • The answer is “White”. Knowledge Arcana/Religion DC25 for clues. • Perception DC15 to notice that the pillars have abyssal lettering and the centre part of the pillars can be rotated. Knowledge Arcana DC 20 to realise the lettering can be synched up to spell “White” in abyssal. “Bdooga”. • Perception DC 25 to notice ancient grooves behind altar. Attempting to move the altar by force without aligning the pillars is DC 30 • Moving the pillar contraption and then attempting to move the altar is DC 10. • Doing so causes the altar to slide back and reveals a vertical shaft with a spiral stairway leading down. Scene 4 • the shaft descends down for 200ft. Complete darkness after 30ft. • Steps are steep and narrow, acrobatics checks x4 (every 50ft) DC 15 to not fall down shaft. • At the bottom is a corridor cut into the rock, it extends for 60ft ending with a wooden door. • Door is not locked but is shut. On the other side Perception DC15 to hear talking and movement • if group can see through the door, another chamber perhaps twice the size of the upstairs one (90ftLx90ftWx45ftH) • can view some figures moving about, number unknown unless enter. • Enter quietly? Figures appear to be copying down inscriptions from the walls they fail to perceive you if all stealths checks made were above 15. • Otherwise combat: '''Plague Bearer Battle Cleric w/ the scythe of Apollyon. (CR5) + 6x plague bearer Initiates (CR7)(magic aura necromancy; +1 and 1/day contagion Fort DC26, drawback: possessor -2 Con and -2 Cha (body is riddled with diseases and scars). Market price 12000gp)' ''' • after combat anyone inspect inscriptions on walls with a Knowledge Arcana/Religion 25 learn that the actual four horsemen of apocalypse send before them several spiritual entities-embodiments of the destructive forces of apocalypse, that posses lessor beings. These creatures seek to find an ''“'Apocalypse Vessel'”'' and prepare its awakening, once done the real Four Horsemen will rise up from Abaddon. The rest of the inscriptions describe each horseman in detail, their names and deacons. There is also a comprehensive list of all the Daemons one can encounter in Abaddon. • A passageway leads off to the left of the way you came in. Scene 5 • another 100ft along brings you to the entrance of a great natural cavern, its dimensions dwarfing anything you have seen yet. • It appears to have many ruined structures strewn across the area, however in the centre is a great black stone-like obelisk surrounded by several figures. • On closer inspection (Perception DC 20) the figures appear to be 8 gnolls and a strange demonic looking creature. • The are all facing the obelisk and chanting loudly. Before the group can make a decision, the obelisk begins to shake, fissures and cracks appear on it with blue light beaming out. Suddenly it explodes and a great ball of blue energy appears. The demonic creature speaks in abyssal; something about the first weapon. The energy dissipates and a great metal lance is in its place • Combat? '''Pestilance-Ceustodaemon (CR8) + 8 Plague bearer gnolls (CR8)' ' • Metal lance does not appear to register as magical. It appears to be quite old. Scene 6 • As before, time slows and stops etc and once again you are in the presence of Ryfar • Report what you saw. • Ryfar magically takes the lance from you. • Ryfar thanks you for your assistance and disappears. • You reappear in the city of grey . Several hours seems to have passed. Monsters Apocalyptic, Plague Bearing Locust Swarm CR7 N Diminutive vermin (swarm) Init +10; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +10 DEFENSE AC 21, touch 21, flat-footed 14; (+ 6 Dex, +4 size, +1 Dodge) hp 85 (11d8+33+8) Fort +10, Ref +11, Will +3 Defensive Abilities swarm traits; Immune weapon damage Weakness swarm traits OFFENSE Speed 10 ft., fly 30 ft. (poor) Melee swarm (2d6) Space 10 ft.; Reach 0 ft. Special Attacks Greater Distraction (fort) DC18, Fear (Will) DC13, Disease (Ex) fort DC18, Disease Cloud (Ex), Diseased Flesh (Ex) STATISTICS Str 1, Dex 23, Con 16, Int 1, Wis 10, Cha 2 Base Atk +8; CMB —; CMD — Feats Ability focus (distraction), Alertness, Toughness, Dodge, Ability focus (fear), lightening reflexes, improved initiative. Skills Fly +10, Perception +10; Racial Modifiers +4 Perception SQ swarm traits, vermin traits, Fast Heal 10, SR 15, Splitting, Carrier (Ex), Immunity to disease (Ex), Quick incubation (Ex) Treasure none • Fear (Su) Each creature within 100 feet of an apocalypse swarm that witnesses it bringing down another creature must succeed on a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 apocalypse swarm’s racial HD + apocalypse swarm’s Cha modifier) or be frightened for 1 minute. Success leaves the creature shaken for 1 minute but does not negate the need to make a new saving throw for each such incident. Fear is a mind-affecting fear effect. • Greater Distraction (Ex) A creature that fails its save against an apocalypse swarm’s distraction special attack is nauseated for 1d4 rounds. • Splitting (Ex)'''When an apocalypse swarm takes more than 10 points of damage from a single attack, it splits into two identical apocalypse swarms, each with one-half the hit points that the original swarm had when it split (rounded down). An apocalypse swarm with 1 hit point cannot be split, and one with 0 hit points is dispersed as normal. Each piece of a split apocalypse swarm can heal damage normally, up to the number of hit points it had upon formation. Healing damage does not allow the swarms to recombine. For example, an apocalypse swarm with 50 hit points that takes 15 points of damage would split into two apocalypse swarms with 17 hit points each (one-half of the original swarm’s remaining 35 hp, rounded down). Each of these two apocalypse swarms can heal 10 points of damage per round with fast healing, but it cannot exceed 17 hit points. • '''Disease (Ex) with a successful melee touch attack, the plague bearer can infect a creature with slimy doom and the shakes. Any creature touched by a plague bearer must succeed on a fort save DC 10 + ½ HD+con mod or contract both slimy doom and the shakes. A creature damage by the plague bearer's natural or weapon attack, must make a Fort save (as before) or contract red ache, slimy doom and the shakes. • Disease cloud (Ex) An invisible cloud of contagion surrounds the plague bearer. Any breathing creature that begins its turn within the 30 feet of the plague bearer must succeed on two fort saves DC 10 + ½ HD + Con mod. A failure on the first save infects the creature with crackle fever; failure on the second infects it with mindfire. • Diseased flesh (Ex) the plague bearer carries the disease known as blinding sickness within its body. Any creature that makes a successful bite attack against plague bearer, or swallows it whole, or otherwise eats its flesh must succeed on a fort save DC 10+ 1/2HD + con mod. • SPECIAL QUALITIES: Carrier-immune to disease effects, but can still contract. Quick Incubation-all diseases carried take only one round to incubate. Plague Bearer Battle Cleric CR5 Male human cleric 4 CE Medium humanoid (human) Init +1; Senses Perception +5 DEFENSE AC 15, touch 9, flat-footed 15 (+6 armor, –1 Dex) hp 37 (4d8+21) Fort +8, Ref +0, Will +6 OFFENSE Speed 20 ft. Melee mwk greatsword +7 (2d6+4/19–20) Disease Special Attacks channel negative energy 4/day (DC 14, 2d6), destructive smite +2 (5/day), Disease (Ex) fort DC16, Disease Cloud (Ex), Diseased Flesh (Ex) Domain Spell-Like Abilities (CL 4th, concentration +6) 5/day—strength surge +2 Spells Prepared (CL 4th, concentration +6) 2nd—bull’s strengthD, delay poison, lesser restoration, spiritual weapon 1st—divine favor, magic weapon, remove fear, shield of faith, true strikeD 0 (at will)—light, mending, stabilize, virtue D Domain spell; Domains Destruction, Strength STATISTICS Str 17, Dex 9, Con 19, Int 13, Wis 15, Cha 12 Base Atk +3; CMB +6; CMD 15 Feats Combat Casting, Toughness, Weapon Focus (greatsword) Skills Heal +8, Intimidate +4, Knowledge (local) +4, Knowledge (religion) +6,Perception +5 Languages Abyssal, Common Traits Reactionary SQ aura, traits ( Reactionary),Carrier (Ex), Immunity to disease (Ex), Quick incubation (Ex) Gear chainmail, masterwork greatsword, backpack, grappling hook, iron holy symbol, rope, sunrods (2), tindertwigs (2), torches (9), 195 gp • Disease (Ex) with a successful melee touch attack, the plague bearer can infect a creature with slimy doom and the shakes. Any creature touched by a plague bearer must succeed on a fort save DC 10 + ½ HD+con mod 16or contract both slimy doom and the shakes. A creature damage by the plague bearer's natural or weapon attack, must make a Fort save (as before) or contract red ache, slimy doom and the shakes. • Disease cloud (Ex) An invisible cloud of contagion surrounds the plague bearer. Any breathing creature that begins its turn within the 30 feet of the plague bearer must succeed on two fort saves DC 10 + ½ HD + Con mod. A failure on the first save infects the creature with crackle fever; failure on the second infects it with mindfire. • Diseased flesh (Ex) the plague bearer carries the disease known as blinding sickness within its body. Any creature that makes a successful bite attack against plague bearer, or swallows it whole, or otherwise eats its flesh must succeed on a fort save DC 10+ 1/2HD + con mod. • SPECIAL QUALITIES: Carrier-immune to disease effects, but can still contract. Quick Incubation-all diseases carried take only one round to incubate. Initiate CR 2 XP 400 Human Adept 3 CE Medium humanoid (human) Init +0; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +2 DEFENSE AC 12, touch 10, flat-footed 12 (+2 armor); +2 vs. good hp 19 (3d6+9) Fort +7, Ref +1, Will +4; +2 vs. good OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee spear +1 (1d8/×3) or mwk cold iron dagger +2 (1d4/19–20), Disease Ranged dart +1 (1d4), Special Attacks Disease (Ex) fort DC15, Disease Cloud (Ex), Diseased Flesh (Ex) Adept Spells Prepared (CL 3rd; concentration +4) 1st—burning hands (DC 12), detect good, protection from good 0th (at will)—detect magic, light, read magic TACTICS Before Combat The adept casts protection from good. During Combat The adept casts burning hands whenever she can catch two or more foes in the area. When she runs out of spells, scrolls, and acid, she fights with her spear. Base Statistics Without protection from good, the adept's statistics are AC no bonus vs. good; Saves no bonus vs. good. STATISTICS Str 10, Dex 11, Con 18, Int 8, Wis 13, Cha 11 Base Atk +1; CMB +1; CMD 11 Feats Combat Casting, Great Fortitude, Scribe Scroll Skills Knowledge (arcana, local, planes) +3, Knowledge (religion) +5,Spellcraft +5 Languages Common SQ summon familiar (toad),Carrier (Ex), Immunity to disease (Ex), Quick incubation (Ex) Combat Gear scrolls of burning hands (2, CL 3rd), scrolls of cure light wounds (2), scroll of obscuring mist (CL 3rd), scroll of sleep (CL 3rd), acid (2); Other Gear leather armor, darts (6), masterwork cold iron dagger, spear, belt pouch, masterwork manacles, scroll case, silver holy symbol (cracked moon), spell component pouch, 9 gp • Disease (Ex) with a successful melee touch attack, the plague bearer can infect a creature with slimy doom and the shakes. Any creature touched by a plague bearer must succeed on a fort save DC 10 + ½ HD+con mod 14or contract both slimy doom and the shakes. A creature damage by the plague bearer's natural or weapon attack, must make a Fort save (as before) or contract red ache, slimy doom and the shakes. • Disease cloud (Ex) An invisible cloud of contagion surrounds the plague bearer. Any breathing creature that begins its turn within the 30 feet of the plague bearer must succeed on two fort saves DC 10 + ½ HD + Con mod. A failure on the first save infects the creature with crackle fever; failure on the second infects it with mindfire. • Diseased flesh (Ex) the plague bearer carries the disease known as blinding sickness within its body. Any creature that makes a successful bite attack against plague bearer, or swallows it whole, or otherwise eats its flesh must succeed on a fort save DC 10+ 1/2HD + con mod. • SPECIAL QUALITIES: Carrier-immune to disease effects, but can still contract. Quick Incubation-all diseases carried take only one round to incubate. Plague Bearer Gnoll CR2 CE Medium humanoid (gnoll) Init +0; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +2 DEFENSE AC 15, touch 10, flat-footed 15 (+2 armor, +1 natural, +2 shield) hp 16 (2d8+8) Fort +7, Ref +0, Will +0 OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee battleaxe +3 (1d8+2/x3), disease Ranged longbow +1 (1d8/x3) Special Attacks Disease (Ex) fort DC15, Disease Cloud (Ex), Diseased Flesh (Ex) STATISTICS Str 15, Dex 10, Con 19, Int 8, Wis 11, Cha 8 Base Atk +1; CMB +3; CMD 13 Feats Power Attack Skills Perception +2 Languages Gnoll Special Qualities Carrier (Ex), Immunity to disease (Ex), Quick incubation (Ex) • Disease (Ex) with a successful melee touch attack, the plague bearer can infect a creature with slimy doom and the shakes. Any creature touched by a plague bearer must succeed on a fort save DC 10 + ½ HD+con mod or contract both slimy doom and the shakes. A creature damage by the plague bearer's natural or weapon attack, must make a Fort save (as before) or contract red ache, slimy doom and the shakes. • Disease cloud (Ex) An invisible cloud of contagion surrounds the plague bearer. Any breathing creature that begins its turn within the 30 feet of the plague bearer must succeed on two fort saves DC 10 + ½ HD + Con mod. A failure on the first save infects the creature with crackle fever; failure on the second infects it with mindfire. • Diseased flesh (Ex) the plague bearer carries the disease known as blinding sickness within its body. Any creature that makes a successful bite attack against plague bearer, or swallows it whole, or otherwise eats its flesh must succeed on a fort save DC 10+ 1/2HD + con mod. • SPECIAL QUALITIES: Carrier-immune to disease effects, but can still contract. Quick Incubation-all diseases carried take only one round to incubate. Ceustodaemon - Pestilence CR 8 This brown, shaggy-furred beast stands on slate gray hooves. Its head resembles that of a maniacal horned ape. It sits atop a bloated white phantom Pegasus covered in black boils and surrounded by a cloud of fat black flies. XP 2,400 NE Large outsider (daemon, evil, extraplanar) Init +1; Senses darkvision 60 ft., detect good, detect magic, see invisibility;Perception +15 DEFENSE AC 26, touch 16, flat-footed 23 (+3 Dex, +10 natural, –1 size, +4profane) hp 68 (8d10+24) Fort +9, Ref +3, Will +8 DR 15/good or silver; Immune acid, death effects, disease, mind-affecting effects, paralysis, poison, polymorph effects, sleep effects; Resist cold 15, electricity 15, fire 15, acid 10, sonic 10. SR 20 Vulnerability: turn and rebuke as if it were undead with HD equal to its character level (8) OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee Longbow + 12 (1D8 x3 + disease); bite +11 (2d6+4), 2 claws +11 (1d6+4) Space 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft. Special Attacks breath weapon (30-ft. cone; 6d6 fire damage; Reflex DC 17 for half; usable once every 1d4 rounds), Fear; all within 100ft succeed on Will DC 16 or Shaken for one hour, Disease; any creature struck or simply touched must succeed on fort DC 20 or contract a terrible disease, Breath of contagion; an invisible cloud of contagion surrounds at all times. Any breathing creature begins its turn within 30ft must make two fort saves DC 20, Fell Bow; standard action while riding can summon a ghostly white longbow which fires an endless supply of white arrows. Victims suffer normal damage and “Disease” special attack. Spell-Like Abilities (CL 8th; concentration +10) Constant—''detect good'', detect magic, see invisibility At will—''dimension door'' 3/day—''dispel magic'', fly 1/day—''hold monster'' (DC 17), slow (DC 15) STATISTICS Str 18, Dex 17, Con 22, Int 11, Wis 14, Cha 15 Base Atk +8; CMB +13; CMD 26 Feats Alertness, Blind-Fight, Power Attack, Step Up, martial weapon proficiency (longbow), mounted archery, point blank shot, precise shot, rapid shot, weapon focus (longbow) Skills Bluff +13, Intimidate +11, Knowledge (planes) +9, Perception +15, Sense Motive +15, Stealth +10, Survival +9 Languages Abyssal, Infernal; telepathy 100 ft. SQ drawn to service SPECIAL ABILITIES Drawn to Service (Su) When brought to another plane with a planar binding or planar ally spell (or any similar calling effect), ceustodaemons take a –5 penalty on the initial Will ''save and on their ''Charisma check to refuse service. Ceustodaemons also take a –5 penalty on saves against binding, planar binding, and other spells designed to bind a creature to a particular plane as long as the daemon is commanded to serve as a guardian for a single area or small complex. PHANTOM MOUNT (Sp) At will as a standard action, a horseman can summon a saddled phantom mount one size category larger than itself. It has no physical form and can only carry the horseman. Fly speed equal to 10ft per character level of horseman. Attacks and creatures pass through the phantom mount but dispel magic (caster level equal to horseman's character level) can dispel it. Category:Quests